This invention relates generally to data servers and more particularly to data servers adapted to move data between a network and a data storage system. As is known in the art, data servers are used to move data between a storage system, such as between a Symmetrix Integrated Cached Disk Array storage system and a network. The data server typically includes a set AC powered processing unit modules each of which includes a central processing unit (CPU), input/output (I/O) adapter cards, and a main memory programmed to run a variety of software application programs for subscribers to the network. These applications include file access, video access and/or network backup. In one such data server, a set of five, AC powered, personal computers (PCs) are packaged inside a standard 19 inch cabinet. The five PCs are connected together via a twisted pair cable to an Ethernet hub. A laptop PC is used as a control station for the other PCs. A keyboard/monitor multiplexer (mux) was used to pass each PC""s boot sequence with a single keyboard and monitor.
In accordance with the invention, an I/O adapter card mounting plate is provided for securing an array of I/O adapter cards to a case. Each one of the I/O adapter cards has mounted thereto a mounting bracket. A motherboard is disposed in the case and is adapted to have plugged therein the array of I/O adapter cards. The mounting plate has captive fastening hardware and is adapted to be placed over the mounting bracket as a single piece. The captive hardware is adapted to enable manual fastening of the mounting member to secure the mounting bracket between the mounting plate and the case after the array of I/O adapter cards has been plugged into the motherboard.